l'honneur d'un assassin ou l'amour
by saint-seiya-CamusxMilo
Summary: histoire d'amour qu'il ne parle pas vraiment d'hunter x hunter ... juste que le personnages principale est une fille qui va aimer un garçon mystérieuse avec toute les caractéristique de killua. qui est ici rebatiser zero zoldick ..


**L'honneur d'assassins ou l'amour ?**

**Un soir d'été , la veille de la rentrée , je n'arrivais pas a dormir car demain j'irai dans une nouvelle école . Et oui, j'ai décidé de partir habiter chez mon père . Mon père habitait à sanctuary , une ville perdue .**

**Voila le grand jour est arrivé , j'arrive en face de ma nouvelle école .**

**J'ai mon coeur qui bat a 100 à l'heure . Après quelque minute d'hésitation , j'entrais enfin . Je marche dans un long couloir sombre , il n'y avais aucun bruit a part le song de mes pas qui résonnent . Il n'y avait personne à part moi , à cette heure ils doivent tous être en cours ...**

**Et voila je me suis déjà perdue ! Pas moyen de trouvé le bureau du directeur et biensur il n'y as personne pour me renseigner .**

**Ah si , là – bas , il y a quelqu'un , un garçon qui dois avoir a peu près 16 ans comme moi .**

**Bonjour lui dis je**

**Il me fixa surpris comme si on ne lui avait jamais dis bonjour .**

**Euh ... Ok , dis tu pourrais m'aider je cherche .. **

**il se retourna et s'en alla .**

**Pris d'une rage intérieur , je lui crie : « tes sympa, toi ! »**

**Dans quelle école suis – je tombée .**

**Je me débrouilla donc seule et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ,je finis par trouver ce foutu bureau .**

**toc toc toc ...**

**Entrée lança une voix d'homme assez douce .**

**Je rentra et un homme d'une trentaine d'année à lunettes , avec de long cheveux blond m'accueillit .**

**A vous voilà enfin , euh comment vous appelez vous dejà ?**

**Alice , je m' appèle Alice .. balbutiais – je .**

**bienvenue dans notre école Alice , je m'appèle , monsieur Milo . Mais tu peux simplement m'appeler Milo . Très bien , Alice il est temps que je vous amène a votre classe .**

**Nous marchons tous deux dans le couloir et s'arrètons enfin devant une porte ou il était inscrit .**

**« ici , la 4iéme . » **

**genial soufflais – je .**

**Le directeur rentra et me présenta à ma nouvelle classe .**

**Bonjour à tous , je vous présente , Alice elle est nouvelle dans l'école ainsi que dans cette ville , je conte sur vous pour bien l' accueillir et l'aider a s'y retrouver dans l'école . **

**Pendant que le directeur fait son petit discours j'en profaitais pour jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la classe .**

**Je remarquais qu'il restait que deux places de libres , une a coté d'une fille qui a l'air plutôt sympathique et une autre a côté .. a côté .. mais c'est le garçon de tout a l'heure . Grâce à la lumière je peux mieux l'observer , il avait des cheveux un peu ébouriffer mais soyeux de couleur argenter et des yeux percent de couleur vert , bleu , assez pâle de peau . Il n'était pas si mal que sa remarquais – je avec un petit sourire en coin . J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensée que je n'aie pas remarquée que le directeur étais repartis et que le professeur s'adresse a moi , c'était une jeune femme assez forte avec de petite lunette ronde et de petit yeux bleu . **

**Mademoiselle , mademoiselle ... insista t'elle .**

**euh , OUI sursautais -je en sortant de mes pensée , . **

**Bien vous pouvez -vous installer à coté de Sachae .**

**la fille avait de long cheveux aussi long que moi de la même couleur que moi un châtain foncé brillant , elle avait de petit yeux bleu , moi mes yeux son grand et de couleur brun feu . Elle me fixa avc un grand sourire . Je m'installais a coté d'elle et lui fait un petit signe de la tête pour la saluer qu'elle me rendit directement .**

**Les heures passèrent et enfin la sonnette du dîner retentit , tout le monde se bouscula pour sortir sauf moi qui attendais que tout le monde soit sortis , apparemment il n'y as pas que moi , ce garçon attendais tout comme moi que tout le monde soit sortis . Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder mais je fut vite arrêté par Sachae qui s 'étais placée devant moi.**

**Bonjour , je m'appelle Sachae me lança t'elle avec un gran sourire.**

**Bonjour , lui répondis – je timidement .**

**Allé vient allons manger ensemble me proposa t'elle , ainsi nous ferons plus ample connaissances . **

**Elle me prit par le bras et me tira en dehors de la classe .**

**Nous arrivâmes dans le réfectoire , et s assirent pour manger .**

**La grande aiguille de l'horloge défila et sachae et moi fessons de plus en plus connaissances . D'un coups la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit et le garçon de tout a l'heure s'avança lentement et s'assit a une table seul , en l'observant je n'avais pas remarquer que plus personne ne parlais .**

**Dit Sachae qui est -ce ? La questionnais -je **

**lui ces Zéro zoaldick , me chuchota telle .**

**Et pourquoi est il tout seul ? Et pourquoi tout le monde se tait ? **

**Tout simplement parce qu'il ne parle a personne et que personne n'ose lui parler ! Me répondit telle froidement **

**mais .. pourquoi ? Insistais -je **

**parce que ce garçon est effrayant à chaque fois qu'il vous regarde , on voit en lui une envie de nous tuer , et tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser comme sa a lui .**

**Je me leva d'un coup , oubliant sa dernière phrase et alla m'assoir a sa table . Je lui lança un salut . D'un coup il releva la tête et me toisa avec le même regard que tout à l'heure .**

**Mais j'étais déterminée a faire connaissances avec cette étrange personne .**

**Je 'appelle Alice et toi continuais – je .**

**Il baissa les yeux , se leva et sortis du réfectoire , tout le monde se mit a rire , j'entendis des voix disant « elle est folle . » « elle veut mourir. »**

**j'allais me rassoir au près de Sachae qui me regardais d'un air désolé .**

**Tout ce que je voulais c'est juste etre polie . **

**Elle se mit a rire **

**mais pourquoi réagit t'il comme sa ? **

**Sa personne ne le sais , tu es peu être la première personne a lui parler , me répondit t'elle toujours en rigolant .**

**Nous continuèrent a discuter de tout et de rien , jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne . Nous rentrons tous en classe , un peu plus tard je me rendit conte que zéro n'était pas revenu en classe .**

**Mais ou est il pensait – je **

**Plus d'une heure passait et il n' étais toujours pas là.**

**Et puis ... Toc Toc Toc .**

**Ah zéro vous voilà enfin allé vous asseoir lui lança t'elle gentillement **

**Pourquoi tout le monde avait t'il peur de lui ainsi , c'était vraiment incompréhensible . Enfin la fin des cours j'étais vraiment en rogne de ne rien savoir . Mon père arriva , et garer juste devant lui un type en costume et une super grosse voiture attendais quelqu'un . **


End file.
